


don't wanna walk alone

by got2ghost



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Exes, First Love, M/M, Recovered Memories, past magnus/taako - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got2ghost/pseuds/got2ghost
Summary: So what if it’s Magnus and his anniversary, technically speaking? They’re not a thing anymore. They haven’t been for over 12 years now.written for Day 2 of Taagnus Week: Recovered Memories
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/Taako
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42
Collections: The Taagnus Week Collection





	don't wanna walk alone

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to Case for beta-ing this for me!!!

November 16

The measuring cup’s up to his eye level, which is good, because it’s blocking out Lup’s face. She won’t stop looking at him with concern. Taako’s getting a migraine right behind his eye because of how hard he’s scowling. His fucking sister is driving him crazy. 

“I’m _fine,_ Lup. Will you pass me the sugar before I fucking strangle you?” 

“You’re not, though,” she says, but at least she passes him the sugar. He shakes a few more pinches in and continues beating the egg whites to stiff peaks. He has to get these fucking meringues out in time for the birthday party.

“We can talk about it. You should talk about it.”

“Nothing to talk about.”

She sighs, sounding hurt. “You used to tell me everything.”

“Don’t use that on me right now, okay? I’m not going to talk about it,” he can hear his voice getting shriller, because the eggs won’t stiffen properly and it’s Angus’ _birthday_ and he has to see Magnus today. 

It’s been three months since the whole saving-all-the-dimensions-thing. Lup and Barry got a place together, it’s all very domestic. Lup’s always got a stupid smile on her face, thinking about her man and it’s good that they actually get to enjoy eternity together. She’s liking the new gig too. It’s right up her alley. Taako's just glad that someone is adjusting well.

It’s really fine. Everyone knows him? Every detail? Great, that’s fine by him. They don’t know shit about shit. He’s capitalizing on it so he can build a wall around himself and shut the door; just him and his piles of hard coin, baby. He has an extremely hot (well, cold) boyfriend — and that’s fun. It is. They sort of have a place together for now, because Taako hates being alone, and Krav gets that. He’s understanding. He’s a really fucking good catch and a great lay, so it’s all roses over here. Taako still hasn’t said _I love you_ back, but Krav gets that too. Taako’s thinking about getting a cat or something. Just something to take care of, for once. 

So what if it’s Magnus and his anniversary, technically speaking? They’re not a thing anymore. They haven’t been for over 12 years now. They’ve moved on. Magnus found the one while he was here and that’s great. It is. He’ll live out his very short blip of a human lifespan and get to rejoin Julia, who Taako really wants to meet. Kravitz says she’s just as amazing as he imagines and that they’d get along.

They won’t talk about it. Magnus won’t call. Taako’s busy anyway, trying to land another TV deal, but bigger and better this time--with a real crew and everything. Taped live shows, merch, the whole nine yards.

November 16th means nothing to him now. It’s just a day on a calendar and that’s that.  
__

The meringues turn out. 

The party is in fact, poppin’ by the time Taako arrives--fashionably late and color-coordinated with Lup. They haven’t been able to do that lately, since Lup’s taken to denim like a fuckin’ heathen. Barry and Krav are on a job, so of course they’ve gone all out with it.

Taako’s in all white; a clean, tailored vest that hugs his waist, wide-legged trousers, and bitchin’ heels. Lup looks like the goth version of him, with her tits very much out. It's fucking excellent. He feels better already when they step through, Lup pressed to his side, her grin wiley. 

“Let’s turn this turdsack around,” she says, alcohol on her breath from when they’d tipped back two pre-game shots. It’s a kid’s party but fuck it. 

Ango’s a fucking delight and cries upon seeing Taako. Merle’s with his kids, looking happy and healthy. He does see Lucretia, nods to her once and then avoids her for the rest of the party — but not as much as he’s avoiding Magnus. He’s doing a damn fine job of that. Mag tries to come closer and he suddenly has to go to the bathroom, or the kitchen, get another drink, _see you in a second, what was that? Can’t hear you, sorry it’s too loud!_

He’s been careful not to get messy drunk. He’s tipsy, though, the world tilting on its axis. Taako lets out a little laugh, watching Lup lift up Angus to do a kid-friendly keg stand with punch. The world spins and spins and he sways a little, until his back hits something solid and warm and he closes his eyes. It’s familiar, and he can feel his body relaxing against his own will. 

Mag’s hand steadies at his waist. Taako doesn’t open his eyes. Sways together with Mag behind him, even his two left feet not breaking their slow, rhythmic dance.

“I’ve been trying to talk to you all night.”

“I know. Don’t. Please don’t.” _I was doing so well._

Magnus presses his nose to the nape of his neck. His breath tickles his ear. “I just wanted to say, I didn’t forget. I know what today is.” His voice is too soft, no brashness in it. 

—

It was a quiet day on Cycle 99.

No running. No other crew members. Magnus had slept in — finally. Taako had been begging him (threatening him) all year to take a break or he’d kill himself, and Taako sure wasn’t gonna jerk himself off all year. 

Taako kissed the mountain of his shoulder blade, smiling to himself as Mag shifted underneath him, skin lava-hot to the touch. Taako curled closer and kissed down, down, down, to his the dip of his spine, kneaded that _fantastic_ ass of his like a damn cat. “Horny much?” Magnus finally mumbled, sleep-heavy voice scratching down Taako’s heart. 

“Hey, can’t help it. This body? In my face? Twenty-four-sev,” He gave him another good squeeze and slid his hands down the delectable hair on Magnus’ strong thighs. 

“Insatiable,” Mag said. 

“Just call me The Hunger, babe.”

“I’d never do that,” Mag said, finally leaping into action, turning around to face Taako. His eyes twinkled as his big hand enveloped the back of Taako’s slender neck to pull him down for a kiss. Taako wrinkled his nose at the taste of him this early in the morning. Taako flicked his nose.

“Your mouth tastes grodie right now.”

“I think you taste good, like, all the time,” Magnus said, scrunching his face.

“Yeah, that’s because you love me,” Taako sing-songed, immature for someone over 150 years old. Maybe it amazed him still, that someone could love him. That someone would put up with all of his Taako-ness. He drummed his fingertips on Mag’s chest as Mag grinned back, hands sliding down to rest on Taako’s hips. 

“Yeah, I do,” Magnus said, softly. Like that wasn’t completely earth-shattering for Taako. He could feel his heart squeeze again and his breath stall in his throat.

“Say it, then.”

“I love you.”

“What was that?”

“I love you.”

“One more time.” Taako closed his eyes, grinning. 

“I love you.” Magnus kissed him again, slow and lingering, the press of his hot tongue sending shivers down his spine. Magnus broke the kiss first and Taako chased after him, a furrow in his brow that Magnus smoothed away with his thumb. “You don’t even have to say it back, but like. I want to be with you, in a forever way. When this is all over, when we find a way to defeat The Hunger — I want to…have you, to keep,” Magnus bit his lip. “I’m not even like, possessive. I just — fuck, I just want you with me.”

Taako hummed, because he wasn’t sure his voice wasn’t going to crack. Kept tracing circles through Magnus’ chest hair. “That’s… chill,” he said slowly. Magnus huffed out a laugh, a little pained. “Sounds kind of like… you want to marry me.”

“Kind of. Yeah, I know. I kind of want to marry you.”

“Which I wouldn’t be opposed to,” Taako said, took Mag’s big hand to splay out his fingers all wide, so he wouldn’t have to look Magnus in the eyes. “We are missing the whole ring tradish, though. And you know Taako loves jewelry.” 

Magnus laughed again, happier this time, a sound that Taako stored away for later. “I’ll get you anything you want, if you say yes.”

Taako finally looked up at him, his twinkling eyes, his smile tugging the corners into a steep curve. Taako inhaled slowly, sat up, and yanked the ribbon out of his hair, this silky, frayed thing. He took Mag’s hand, wrapped the ribbon around his wrist once, twice. Tied a neat bow. “This will have to do for now, I think. And… yes. I do. Because I love you.” _I love you, I love you, I love you so fucking much._

—

I know what today is.

“Yeah, homie. It’s Ango’s birthday. Celebrate the boy king,” Taako says, pulling away, eyes finally opening. Magnus sighs, heavy. 

What can they do about it, exactly? Life moves on. Taako steps toward his sister and doesn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at silverfoxlouis.tumblr.com or got2ghost.tumblr.com for TAZ stuff. 
> 
> title is from let's get married by the bleachers.


End file.
